epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MalZakSier382/Epic Rap Battles of Wikia - LloydAhlquistFan382 vs. Iamthelegion
(Intro made by Iamthelegion, slightly edited by LloydAhlquistFan382) : Vidcon 2014, Cam from VGRB is talking to EpicLLOYD. Cam: '''Please, please, just let me rap with you Lloyd! '''Lloyd:''' You wish; get lost. '''Cam: OK. away sadly LAF382: 'Hey Lloyd! I'm a huge fan of yours! Can I have an autograph! '''Lloyd: '''Sure man. '''LAF382: '''Thank you so much! '''Lloyd: '''Word. [Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. In through the doors pours Emperor Nero and the Roman Legion. '''Legionnaire: '''We have come for the one named Lloyd Ahlquist '''Lloyd: 'in Alright, let's rap dudes. playing a beat '''Legionnaire: Actually, LloydAhlquistFan382, not Lloyd Ahlquist. You're after VGRB. LAF382: That would be me. Lloyd: Go take them down! VGRB is damn too easy! LAF382: Let's do this! Nero: As emperor, I shall be the announcer! Epic Rap Battles of Wikia! LloydAhlquistFan382 VS Iamthelegion! Iamthelegion So I'm up against some guy with no non-user battles? Me? I've got a whole legion of series, so take me seriously You better back off like the Torch did, I'm sadistic Against some Essex-living fool who's flow is horrific At least Owen was Average, you're a sub-par epic fail Truth is, like Donkey Kong you're gonna be brokenbybane The overlord of diversity, non-sequitur to uber-specific Wade through this battle like it's the South Pacific You're facing the man who's writing the 100 man royale, mate More manly Australian than Paul Hogan, go face your fate And surely you could've picked an actually creative username Your verses are shorter than Lloyd, I'm taller than ERB's fame You winning this is less believable than Batman3095 being me But honestly, STOC raps better than this English pussy Undoubtedly, you'll need my help if we were to write rap meanings That your brain is defunct and boiled is to what side I'm leaning LloydAhlquistFan382 Let’s see the situation, quantity vs quality You’d wish you’d never stepped up to me... No-one gives 9000 shits about your rap battles The latest user I socked it to, that blog got 105 comments! 100 man royale? How many men does it take To make a rap battle? That’s bonza, mate! Oh my god, that thing was so damn long Quite unlike your Peter, DK could expand your dong For you. Some users say I’m C+ list, you’re around E-, I think I’d better take my Maths mock exam and get my A+! I’m that black fly guy, you’d better say goodbye To your self-esteem if you’re up against me, guy! Manly? I’m sexy and I know it, I work out! I’ll have you knocked out with my lexis in the next bout! Nobody likes you, everybody hates your raps My advice? Slow down production, perhaps! Iamthelegion Iamthelegion, you're a pommy landlubber Ian Thorpe I skate skillfully through this battle, call me Tony Hawk Win a war against the english, call me any Scot but Wallace Who wants 9000 shits? I'd rather have a record: flawless Send this Brit brat straight back to his Essex-quality preschool Lloyd's 382nd biggest fan? This will be over quickly, fool After all, your verse was shitter than your only freestyle You'll be obliterated WAY faster than William Guile Truth is, imma sock this sock, stick him in the drawer Tried to sabotage Joe, the whole wiki ignore'd ya I will lyrically demolish you, because Iamthelegion Over hundred battles under my belt against newsers ya seasoned You know, I'm about to knock your crush outta Sierra's tourney Lets go and string this tosser up. LEGIONNAIRES! The tides done turning! LloydAhlquistFan382 The only manly Australian in the world is Saxton Hale: SAXTON HAAAALE! Call me Vladimir, going against me leaves you impaled Now call me Tovorok, I’ll use some Mind powers to Rap this LAFingstock up with diminutive rope, want some stew Guys? 100 battles sounds amazing, but it’s not when it’s low-quality Remember that freestyle? I made that for comedy, you rapper wannabe Alliteration, personification, long words is top-priority Words boom out of my mouth from my brain, this dude should go back to his pornography You jack off, I’m speeding up, 900 miles an hour is to go! My rhymes will make you extinct like the ancient language Bo! Joe is kinda cool nowadays, call me a faggot, your popularity Will drop like BOOM, CRASH, BANG! Looking at your face, you’re full of envy And I’ll reassure you that you are nowhere near 50% doomed... 0% is the correct answer, this battle has ended, no longer resume! Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of Wikia! Who won? LloydAhlquistFan382 Iamthelegion Tie Category:Blog posts